The clinical consequences of tissue injury and repair are determined by the tissue's ability to function.[unreadable] The function of musculoskeletal tissues is primarily mechanical: they support and distribute loads, provide[unreadable] motion, and dissipate energy in response to loading encountered during the activities of daily living. The[unreadable] structure and composition of these tissues are tailored to meet these demanding functions. With injury, the[unreadable] structure, composition, and mechanical function of the tissue break down. The goal of repairs is to restore[unreadable] the structure, composition, and mechanical function. Musculoskeletal tissues function under large and multidirectional[unreadable] loads, and they do so via a complex set of tissue mechanical behaviors that are anisotropic,[unreadable] viscoelastic, nonlinear, and inhomogeneous. Musculoskeletal tissues each have unique collagen[unreadable] architecture within an extrafibrillar matrix, and encompass a wide array of compositional and structural[unreadable] variety with respect to collagen and proteoglycan types, as well as other extracellular matrix constituents.[unreadable] As musculoskeletal treatments become more sophisticated, as our understanding of molecular biologic[unreadable] mechanisms become deeper, as genetically-engineered mice and rats are developed to ask questions never[unreadable] before possible, and as our imaging technologies advance, we must similarly be innovative in our[unreadable] understanding and quantification of tissue mechanical function and structural organization. The overall[unreadable] objective of this Structure Function Biomechanics Core is to develop and utilize a wide range of functional[unreadable] mechanical and structural assays of musculoskeletal tissue injury and repair, and to provide training and[unreadable] funding for new projects and collaborations utilizing these assays. The Specific Aims are:[unreadable] Aim 1: To provide guidance and training on the capabilities, advantages, and disadvantages of the various[unreadable] methodologies to assess musculoskeletal tissue biomechanical function and structure through formal[unreadable] educational enrichment programs and one-on-one interactions; Aim 2: To provide expertise and service for[unreadable] biomechanical function assays of musculoskeletal tissues; Aim 3: To provide expertise and service for[unreadable] structural assays of musculoskeletal tissues; and Aim 4: To provide funding for development of new projects[unreadable] and collaborations and to develop preliminary and/or feasibility data for investigators.[unreadable] Successful completion of these aims will significantly enhance the environment and the capabilities of[unreadable] researchers at the University of Pennsylvania, leading to new approaches to address musculoskeletal[unreadable] disorders and new collaborations between Core faculty who may have not previously included mechanical[unreadable] function and structural organization in their musculoskeletal research programs.